Cherry Blossoms and White Lilacs
by Milai Sapphire
Summary: Not all stories end as happy as they seem, and so begins another segment in the Kenshin's life. In the year 1881, some things will change affecting everyone's lives...after all, history is a never ending cycle...Pairings: RR, SanoOC, AoshiOC, and more
1. Chapter 1: The Premonition

**Disclaimer: **Anyway, I don't own any of the RK characters, just my own characters. And I'm pretty sure it should be easy to see who those people are. XD;

A good note would be that: This is not new. I posted the first 5 chapters before (in like 2004/2005), but I'm re-editing this fic (since it seemed a bit confusing), and going to post more than just those five chapters if there are enough people that like it. :3 Once I finish editing all 20+ chapters I have of this XD;

* * *

**Title: **Cherry Blossoms and White Lilacs**  
Author: **Milai Sapphire 

**Rating: **T

**Chapter 1 - The Premonition**

Kenshin sat outside admiring the sunset and its vibrant array of oranges, reds, and yellows. Fiery colors that shone like the flames of the sun, and faded into a darkness of blue, black, and indigo. Sunset changed to moonrise and stars of a distant galaxy vibrated with light. As he closed his eyes, from a distant past, the smell of white lilac remained prominent. However, it was a signal of danger. It was a sign that something was awry, and something had been wrong back then, his love for Tomoe. Petals of the fragrant cherry blossoms began to fall. The wind carried the delightful fragrance, as a lone petal flew past Kenshin's eyes falling in his hand. Sanosuke walked past the young man, and watched as he remained in deep thought.

"Something wrong Kenshin?" the former fighter-for-hire inquired, his deep voice overthrowing the power of the whistling winds.

"Beware of cherry blossoms and white lilacs…" Kenshin stood up still holding the petal in his hand. There had been something weird about the way that old lady had said those same words when he was shopping in the city earlier that day. And now, he could only wonder if it were simply that woman's premonition or just a random hunch? Her words had been half true, considering his past, but it was the past.

"What do you mean Kenshin? Cherry blossoms and white lilacs? They're only flowers…" Sanosuke replied leaning back against the post watching Kenshin's narrowed eyes like those of the Battousai.

"One reveals its true nature when danger arises, and the other breathes death." Kenshin opened his hand allowing the uncrushed petal to fly with the wind, then turned to face Sanosuke his eyes no longer those of the manslayer, but a genuine friend, "It's a forewarning Sano."

"Oh…" Sanosuke shrugged his shoulders, convinced there was something wrong with his friend, "…Okay."

"Listen to my advice, Sanosuke. Do not fall in a trap that I once did." Kenshin walked through the hallways of the Kamiya dojo back to the kitchen. Sanosuke watched as Kenshin disappeared behind the corner. Ever since his marriage to Kaoru, he had been more protective than before and slowly his instincts as a swordsman began to fade. Sometimes he didn't seem the same as before, and he got the sense that something was troubling Kenshin. But it was something that he had no desire to reveal. A cherry blossom petal with an enticing fragrance flew past his face, and landed in his outstretched hand.

"Cherry blossoms…very beautiful flowers…" Megumi stated as she watched them float by, "Lilacs suit you much better Sanosuke. I thought you'd have a better feminine nose than that…" she smirked cunningly.

"Are you hinting something Megumi?" he glared at her, crushing the petal in his hand.

"No…nothing at all." She watched as he opened his hand revealing the crushed petal, "Pink just isn't your color."

"Megumi…you'd better start running…" Sanosuke stood up straight, a flame in his eyes.

"Oh what do you know? I have an errand to run for Miss Kaoru…" she laughed cowering away from his intimidating look walking in the direction Kenshin had headed.

"Some things never change, do they Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked walking out of the door behind him.

"No I guess not. So how are things going for you and Kenshin? You seem happy together."

"I suppose so…" she sighed looking up in the sky at the bluish-gray clouds that formed above in the nighttime sky. There were times when she wondered herself, if having Kenshin by her side day and night was just a dream or indeed a reality. Even now there was no definite answer, but she was happy just having him there with her at the very least.

"You both really love each other don't you?" Sanosuke inquired causing Kaoru to look straight at him.

"Yes we do."

"Kaoru…" Sanosuke began albeit hesitantly, "…I have this feeling that he's afraid of something."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"He's warned me against something."

"What is it Sanosuke?"

"Cherry blossoms and white lilacs…"

"Cherry blossoms…?" Kaoru watched as Aoshi stepped in through the fence, cherry blossoms falling past him delicately painting a serene, pastoral picture with a dark backdrop of the night sky. "Aoshi…"

"Where's Kenshin?" he asked with the faintest hint of urgency in his tone of voice as he nodded as a greeting to both Sanosuke and Kaoru.

"He's in the kitchen." Sanosuke replied watching as Aoshi left with a brief thanks.

"He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry." Kaoru watched as he passed by.

"You can never tell with Aoshi. Well, I had better get going shouldn't I?"

"Sano…mind if I ask about you and Megumi?"

"What about Megumi and myself?"

"Is there a potential relationship there?" she smirked.

"Nah…Megumi's not really my type. We're just friends still, which I'm alright with. Plus, I'm happy just the way I am. Strong, single, sexy, and free…" he said, raising his arm while flexing his muscles. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightening, Kaoru struck Sanosuke on the head with her fist.

"A bit full of ourselves aren't we Sanosuke?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow, looking in the other direction, " You aren't getting any younger you know? Isn't it time for you fall in love…?"

"What are you talking about? You're acting weird…" Sanosuke inched away, noticing the hearts in her eyes. "Then again, is that really any different from the usual?" He mumbled softly to himself. For all he knew, she could be trying to arrange an o-miai for him in her mind.

"Thanks." Kaoru glared at him slightly, replacing that expression with a more pensive look, "I think that's what Kenshin's trying to tell you about. A warning about love, but a warning to be careful in falling for someone."

"I don't _need_ love at all." He began to walk away.

"It's inevitable Sanosuke…" Kaoru spoke as he walked to the kitchen, where Aoshi and Kenshin were meeting. _It's truly unavoidable. Deep down inside you need that love. I wish you the best of luck. It might not be all glamour for you. You just may meet your match._ Kaoru placed her hand against the post, and watched as Sanosuke walked away, his head bent down.

**In the kitchen… **

Kenshin and Aoshi sat down together to discuss important news of which Aoshi had heard. Watching the pools of steaming liquid, Kenshin never removed his eyes from his translucent reflection.

"There's a fighter out there looking for you, the Battousai. He's part of a group known as the Tatsukoshi, which is a very dangerous group of ninjas and swordsmen. " Aoshi glanced over in the hallway as Sanosuke walked in.

"Is that so? What's the name of this fighter?" Sanosuke asked, joining the conversation as he took a seat between Aoshi and Kenshin.

"The fighter? His name is Hatsuma." Aoshi watched as the wind howled outside. _A storm is kicking up._

"So his name is Hatsuma?" Sanosuke asked crossing his hands across his chest.

"I've only heard rumors about the guy, but he's a very talented swordsman. They would compare him to you, Kenshin."

"How do you know that this challenge is genuine?" Sanosuke inquired looking at Aoshi, as he removed a sealed note from inside his trench coat. Kenshin looked down at the note, and picked it up, "Is that from Hatsuma directly?"

"I have no clue. The person walked past me, and told me to hand this note to Kenshin. When I turned around, they were long gone."

"That's interesting." Kenshin opened the letter placing down his cup, "So…he wants a challenge by the river."

"What are you going to do Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked watching as Kenshin stood up. A flash of lightening brightened the room, revealing Kenshin's face and defining it with shadows. His face hadn't changed a bit in their years of knowing each other, and he retained that youthfulness they all remembered in their times together during the Meiji era. However, his eyes, which were full of wisdom and had seen many battles, revealed the truth of his life and his definite age.

"Quite frankly, Sanosuke…I have no clue as to what I'm going to do, that I don't. From the terms given to me in the letter, it seems as if my choices are very limited and I would be forced into a fight."

"So you're going to fight the guy?" Sanosuke inquired, his eyes remaining closed as his arms remained crossed against his chest. Before Kenshin could speak, Sanosuke started, "It's different now Kenshin…different than it was three years ago. You have Kaoru and Kenji to worry about…let me handle it for you."

"…Sano…" Kenshin looked over at his friend.

"It's the least I can do for you Kenshin…" he opened his eyes and looked up at Kenshin from the top of his eyes, "So what do you say?"

"Thanks Sano, but…" Kenshin allowed the letter to drop from his hand onto the table, "…I can't let you do that."

"You've got to be kidding me Kenshin. Would you really put your life on the line for a challenge?"

"I must agree with Sanosuke, Kenshin. Is it worth the risk?" Aoshi spoke up, glancing up at Kenshin.

"Would I prefer to live without those I love by my side?" he replied softly referring to the letter. A silence reigned throughout the room as Sanosuke and Aoshi glanced quickly at the letter. A friendly look replaced Kenshin's stern expression, as he turned to Aoshi, "By the way Aoshi, cherry blossoms and white lilacs…beware…"

"What?" Aoshi whispered, as Kenshin walked out of the room. Leaning against the wall, he sighed and walked towards the storage room, where his sword remained. Pulling out the reverse-blade sword slightly from its sheath in the dark night, he watched as the moonlight glistened on the blade. Cherry blossoms continued to fall from the tree, and with the quick movement of the wrist, the full sword was revealed slicing a collection of petals in half as they suspended in the air. From behind a door, a pair of crystal sapphire eyes peered through the opening watching Kenshin transform. Heaving a sigh, she stole another look at the man whose eyes narrowed, and closed the door leaning against it.

"My greatest fear has come true…" Kaoru whispered softly clutching a hand to her heart gently, "Kenshin…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow…it's been a while. I'd say, 5 years? Since I've touched this fic, and this series (my love for it has been renewed 3). Reworked some things since coming back and reading it later, I could see what was confusing. ; Totally wrote this back in like 2002 using the English dub as my main reference. (A dub series that I actually still like), so I won't change any of the "Miss Kaoru" to "Kaoru-dono" and stuff like that for my sanity in editing. Tell me how I've done by reading and reviewing (makes me sad when people read and don't comment D:). It at least gives me an idea of whether or not I should put time and effort into editing and posting up chapters (finally something I can update religiously, almost weekly, since I have a lot of it written already X3 coughsunlike my tenipuri fanfic since I'm still writing the chapter I have to update withcoughs). 


	2. Chapter 2: Twist of Time

**Disclaimer: **Anyway, I don't own any of the RK characters, just my own characters. And I'm pretty sure it should be easy to see who those people are. XD;

**Author's Note: **Mentioned this in chapter 1 AN, but I'm re-editing this fic. I posted it years ago, and only posted Chapters 1-5, but it was a bit confusing, so I'm re-editing and re-uploading. :3 Hopefully people still want to read it ;; If there's enough feedback (even one comment is enough), I'll post more when I finished editing.

* * *

**Title: **Cherry Blossoms and White Lilacs**  
Author: **Milai Sapphire 

**Rating: **T

**Chapter 2: Twist of Time**

As rough winds blew through the streets in the middle of the night, footsteps dragged themselves on the ground, while a hand remained on the sword. A shawl covered the face, only revealing the eyes, as they darted to and from wary and cautious of their surroundings. Suddenly, all noise halted, as the figure turned towards a house entrance. Walking slowly, the body approached the door and knocked on it gently. A woman of 23 years appeared at the entrance, allowing the visitor to enter.

"Long time no see," a feminine voice spoke behind the mask, as she removed the sheer cloth, "Miya."

"Asami?!" she exclaimed watching the young woman that stood before her with long tresses of black hair held in a ponytail with a white tie. "What have you done to yourself?"

"Nothing at all. I'm still the same old me." Asami spoke placing her sword next to her sitting position on her knees. "And how have you been?"

"Life's been treating me well every since that time, that incident." Miya watched as Asami's eyes slanted.

"You know what I've come for." Asami began getting straight to the point as her voice became firm, "Why?"

"I have my reasons. I'm not sure you can understand the reason for my actions. You're still young in mind and spirit. When you are ready to comprehend, you'll know. You'll see what I saw with my own eyes behind the façade." Miya spoke with an air of wisdom in her voice, as she poured a cup of warm sake for Asami and herself. "Is that all? Are you still pursuing that dream of yours?"

"Yes I am. Everything my father taught me about this sword here, and that which our training has taught us. I have been practicing constantly, but still that is not enough."

"But, you have gained much knowledge in the art of swordsmanship, I presume." She sat down before her friend at the table, "How are Isamu and Minoru?"

"They are doing well. Everything is going according to plan…" Asami sipped her sake, while watching Miya who took up her own cup staring down into the fluids. "It is not long until they are ready. I will probably be departing with them in a week's time. Thank you for the sake, it's been a while since I've been able to enjoy the true taste of it without much on my shoulders; however, I must leave now."

"So soon? You've only just arrived."

"I have some business to take care of." Asami placed a hand on her sword, receiving a raised eyebrow from Miya.

"I'm interested. Fill me in." Miya smirked, as she prevented Asami from picking up her sword. What did urgent business had her friend visit her after the passing of so much time, it couldn't be a small matter.

"Miya." Asami looked at her friend with wide eyes, "For this I have been waiting…three whole years."

**Next morning at the Kamiya dojo… **

Walking through the hallways of the Kamiya dojo, Sanosuke yawned before taking a seat at the front entrance where Suzume, Ayame, and little Kenji were playing. Closing his eyes, he thought of all the wonderful times shared in that place, and all the not-so-wonderful moments. Suddenly, Aoshi walked in through the front gate with Misao at his side. Seventeen years of growth had shaped her into a beautiful young lady; however, behind the shell of that growth and development, she was still a child. Then, there was Aoshi. He still was the same as always, cold, emotionless it seemed, and serious, which didn't provide much light for a hopeful life. However, beneath the tough exterior there was a caring young man that felt for his comrades and would do anything he could to assist them.

"There's one thing for sure. No woman would be interested in him. Disappearing off like that and showing up whenever he pleases." Sanosuke closed his eyes and smirked with a slight laugh under his breath, "I'd be surprised if she even stayed for one minute."

"As you were saying, Sagara Sanosuke?" Aoshi stood up before the young man, who fearfully looked up at the man before him to find Aoshi and his kodachi right before his face.

"Oh…well, nothing. I was just saying that uh…well…just that uh…" Sanosuke found it better to keep his mouth quiet at that moment, letting that hesitation be his declaration of silence.

"Thought so." Aoshi pulled away his weapon, and sat next to Sanosuke, who maintained a certain distance from the young man, "I have my doubts about this Sanosuke."

"As do I, but you know Kenshin." Sanosuke replied looking at Kenji, "He'll protect the ones he loves even if it means raising his sword again or even worse, losing his own life. I'm pretty sure you would do the same if Misao were in danger."

"…" Aoshi just remained silent, feeling no need to answer, but deep down inside he knew that he would answer affirmatively to that statement. "Despite all of that, there is something fishy in this business. Kenshin should just watch his back."  
"I see what you mean."

"And what are you two babbling about?" Megumi peeked over the both of them, "What's this about Sir Ken?"

"Nothing of your concern." Sanosuke said, "…kitsune-sama…"

"What did you call me?!" Megumi raised her fist ready to pounce on Sanosuke, who got the hint and began to inch away from her.

"I called you what you are…fox-lady." He smirked running as Megumi sped after him around the Kamiya dojo. As Sanosuke limped around the corner, Megumi emerged with a wooden sword in her hand, as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Serves you right. For once you do something apart from sitting on your behind all day." She spoke holding the sword to find Yahiko reaching for his sword and taking it in his own hands. As it emerged from her grasp, the tip, which appeared broken, then split in two pieces.

"That was…" Yahiko stared blankly at the broken stick resting in his hands, as it fell to the ground.

"Well, you see…Sanosuke has such a hard head, so it took more than one hit to get him groveling at my feet in pain. This is one tough sword for a wooden stick though, it endured at least six hits on his head I think." she placed a finger on her cheek pensively.

"I thought your job was to help people. Not cause them pain." Sanosuke spoke obviously in pain from the hits.

"Grrr.." Megumi turned to face Sanosuke with a look of discontent, "You're the exception, Sanosuke."

"…Megumi." Yahiko became enraged as Sanosuke inched away, and Megumi continued counting the amount of hits. Ready to strangle the doctor, he cringed his hands growing closer to Megumi's figure. "You…you." Megumi's hand came down upon his head ceasing his talk.

"Respect your elders." she smiled before laughing, as Yahiko remained quiet sitting on the ground.

"What's going on out here?" Kenshin walked out his sleeves rolled up, "Huh? Aoshi." his eyes fell upon the silent man, "Something come up?"

"…We need to talk." Aoshi spoke briefly, standing up while eyeing Sanosuke, who turned serious catching Aoshi's true meaning. Kenshin stepped back into the room from which he had emerged with his sleeves down and apron off. Sanosuke and Aoshi awaited his arrival, and began to speak as they stood by the street across from the Kamiya dojo. Sanosuke leaned against the wall, and remained silent as Aoshi spoke softly.

"Tonight at sundown. Do you still plan on taking on the challenge Kenshin?" Aoshi stared at Kenshin, who nodded his head slightly as approval. "We need a plan then."

"Kenshin, once again, you don't have to go through with the entire fight. You can assess the opponent's weaknesses and I can take over from there. You yourself are in denial about this Kenshin, your eyes don't lie as a friend." Sanosuke watched as Kenshin sighed looking at the horizon in the far distance.

"I'll think about it Sano." Kenshin spoke up then refocused his attention on Aoshi, "Find out anything about Hatsuma?"  
"Nothing at all. However, there is a famous duo in the Tatsukoshi that have earned the name of "Cross of Red Dragons". Not much else is known about that group however. It's only recently that they have gone public."

"The 'Cross of Red Dragons', eh? I heard something about those two when I was at the Akabeko, but they were only mentioned. It wasn't anything huge. If my memory serves me correctly, one was named Nishiko and something- shima." Sanosuke explained, clenching his fist and relaxing his hand.

"Is that so? Did you catch anything else? Their first names perhaps?" Aoshi inquired.

"Not really. Perhaps you could look into that Aoshi."

"I will." He replied, watching as Kenshin seemed to have made up his mind about something.

"I believe we should be devising some plan, that I do." Kenshin spoke up glancing at the two men on either side of him, "I've thought of over 100 ways in which I'd be able to avoid the resurfacing of a past forgotten, but not a single one is sufficient enough. Shall we discuss the strategy now?" Aoshi and Sanosuke briefly nodded towards their comrade, before beginning their discussion**.  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** More updates. Bad point to cut off Chapter 2, but hope it's enjoyable still. XD; Will post up Chapter 3 as soon as I edit that one, but it needs a lot editing before I post it. Thanks for reading, and reviewing hopefully ; Also, the title is from one of the RK songs on the OVA soundtrack. XD; lack of originality there  



	3. Chapter 3: A Reason to Fight

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer at the bottom instead of the top this time. :D

* * *

**Title: **Cherry Blossoms and White Lilacs**  
Author: **Milai Sapphire 

**Rating: **T

**Chapter 3: A Reason to Fight**

Night quickly came after the sun's setting below the horizon. His eyes remained opened, closing but only a second, as they shot back open. Turning his head to his right, she slept peacefully without a care in the world. "To destroy her happiness…" Kenshin immersed himself in deep thought, placing a kiss on Kaoru's forehead. "…would break even the Battousai's heart. I'm sorry Kaoru."

"I'm sorry, but I love you and Kenji too much." He whispered softly to Kaoru before standing up preparing for the battlefield once again. Sliding the door open and closing it, Kenshin walked out to the entrance of the Kamiya dojo to find Sanosuke and Aoshi awaiting his arrival.

"Are you ready Kenshin?" Sanosuke handed Kenshin his reverse-blade sword in its sheath. Removing his sword, he held it at arms length and then observed the edges before placing it back in its sheath at his waist.

"Let's go." Kenshin walked into the streets heading towards the river a possessed glare in his eyes as the full moon glistened in his sorrowful eyes. The river wasn't situated very far from the dojo. Its serene music calmed Kenshin's mind easing the pain he felt in his heart. Across the fields, a figure emerged clad in a ninja outfit.

"So glad you came, Battousai…or should I call you Himura Kenshin?" the fighter spoke, his eyes telling all while his face remained hidden behind a dark mask concealing all emotions.

"You must be Hatsuma." Kenshin spoke, turning his head to face the fighter, as he turned away form the river stepping forward towards his opponent, "What is the purpose of this fight?"

"That I cannot… No." Hatsuma spoke as another figure emerged from behind, clad in the same outfit. "That _we_ cannot reveal. Meet my partner, Roka. Are you ready to fight?" he revealed his sword, which glowed in the white light of the moon. Making his advance, he charged forward to attack Kenshin bringing down the sword at an incredible speed. Raising his sword up, Kenshin blocked the attack as he revealed a small fraction of the blade. Pushing Hatsuma backwards with the force of his sword, Kenshin fully revealed his weapon, the well-known reverse-blade sword, and held it high above his head, as Hatsuma knelt on the ground with one knee.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style, Doryuusen!" Kenshin shouted as a whirlwind of rocks were hurled in Hatsuma's direction. Roka, who stood behind Hatsuma, moved off to the side, while Hatsuma remained in the line of fire. Fixating his sword straight before him and closing his eyes, he focused his energy into a counterattack.

"Not so fast Battousai! Hanamurasaki style, Erizabetsu!" Hatsuma used his sword to send a massive vibration through the earth as he sliced through the shower of rocks and earth his target right before his eyes. As he emerged from the cloud of dust and debris, he pulled out a second sword from the sheath on his back coming forward to attack Kenshin. Quickly with no moment to think, Kenshin moved positions at a diagonal from Hatsuma's position. With a jump and spin of the body, he aimed a sword at Kenshin's feet missing as he once again changed position. Landing on his hands with a sword in hand, Hatsuma sprung off of them to face Kenshin holding his word, while Kenshin placed his back in its sheath setting his feet for an attack, as the both of them ran past each other, they remained still at a far distance from one another, both with drawn swords.

While Kenshin placed his sword back into the sheath, he stepped aside as Sanosuke walked forward and Hatsuma stood up dropping his sword, a flame in his eye in response to pain and determination. As he turned around, his eyes slanted as he raised his hands ready to fight ignoring the pain that shot through his body. Sanosuke ran forward to meet a hold on his punch and a smirk in the enemy's eyes, but brought his other fist into Hatsuma's stomach rendering him defenseless. As the mask fell off his face, he kept his head down and in the shadows using the night's darkness to conceal his true identity. Behind he felt another presence, and saw the shadow of a sword hilt coming down, but he was defenseless with no sword and only his just fists. Suddenly, like lightening, a figure came forward blocking Aoshi's sword with his own.

"Roka." Hatsuma glanced behind him.

"Are you alright?" He inquired clashing swords with Aoshi. "This…" he raised his sword bringing it down to meet Aoshi's kodachi, "…is the same way we were. We haven't changed one bit, Hatsuma." Looking into Hatsuma's eyes, he understood what Roka meant. "I don't want to live the life I left behind many years ago. Every time I pick up my sword, the blood that I have spilled shines with a pink glow, as a reminder of that time."

Roka placed his sword back in its sheath, moving his hand to cloth over his face. "I will not fight you Shinomori Aoshi. I cannot fight with you." His voice changed as he removed the mask and let out his hair. "I am not Roka." A feminine voice graced the night winds, causing Aoshi to lower his sword. His face showed very little emotion, but she could see that he was thoroughly confused as to her actions.

"Miya!" Dashing over to the young female ninja, Hatsuma cried out, revealing that 'he' was in fact a 'she'.

"I cannot fight under false pretenses anymore. If you fight me, fight me as Nishiko Miya." The other ninja spoke almost proudly, holding her sword in her defensive stance.

"Of the 'Cross of Red Dragons'..." Aoshi inquired and watched as she nodded in response. Immediately, he put away his kodachi, "...I cannot fight a woman."

"So you say. You _are_ capable of doing so. Is it just the fact that you feel my life is too pure to raise swords against you? If that is the case, you underestimate my skill. I am quite competent in the art of swordsmanship. Don't take me so lightly." Miya retained her serious expression, while her partner took up Miya's spare sword preparing for a final attack.

"I will not give up!" Hatsuma raised the second sword in her hand aiming for Kenshin, who sped past her cutting the band in her hair, while injuring her side.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked his sword at his side, "You must be…"

"Who I am is none of your concern right now. I will not stop until I defeat you, Battousai." She said spinning around, ready to finish her fight with the young man.

"Sayoshima! Stop! You'll only fall onto the same path we had before. If not for change, then stop for me please. This isn't the way everything is supposed to turn out." Miya dashed over to her partner's side gently removing the sword from Asami's tight grasp about the sword.

"Who are you?" Kenshin inquired putting away his sword and standing up straight as a sign of withdrawal from the fight. "Sayoshima, is it?"

"I am Captain Sagara's…" She looked up at Aoshi and Sanosuke, who looked lost and pained. His eyes grew a fire in them with rapid amplification increasing the intensity, as he clenched his fist at his side placing his hands in his pockets.

"How dare you speak Captain Sagara's name." Memories of a past long forgotten that faded with the passing of time resurfaced in his mind, as his exterior remained cold and remote. "What have you got to do with Captain Sagara?"

"Sayoshima, that's the only name you need to know for now. I would think that you of all people would know what I am speaking of, Sanosuke. If you want to know what I have to do with him, look it up yourself. I will not stand down unless you finish this, or else I will gladly do the honors."

"Asami…" Miya looked on at the turn of events, whispering the name of her friend.

"Do not call me that. That name does not deserve to be marred on the battlefield." She tossed the mask from her own face down to the ground.

"I can't finish this." Kenshin began watching as Sanosuke turned around watching the young woman that wanted the easy way out of the situation.

"I will gladly do so." Sanosuke said walking up to Asami, looking at her in the eyes, which shone brown, aflame with red. He took his hands, preparing his right arm for an attack. In that moment, she fell forward; her energy drained cold.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the RK characters (sadly ;; but at least I can write fanfiction on with them in it)…you know who they are. I only own Asami/Hatsuma and Roka/Miya.

**Author's Note**:  
In case that was confusing…it didn't seem so to me. But, Sayoshima (last name) Asami (first name) Hatsuma, Nishiko Miya Roka. They're fighting using their aliases. Please R/R 3


End file.
